crappypastafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Freddy.exe
Era ormai finita l’estate e un altro anno di scuola si stava avvicinando, ero molto annoiato perché quegli ultimi giorni non potevo uscire coi miei amici, che dovevano fare l’esame di riparazione, visto che erano stati tutti rimandati; erano giorni piovosi, a volte accompagnati da forti temporali. Da appassionato di Five Nights At Freddy's finivo per giocare tutti i pomeriggi, non ero molto bravo nel 2 ma con il primo invece era tutta un'altra musica, infatti avevo da poco terminato la 5°notte senza grossi problemi. Un giorno un mio amico, Matt, mi inviò una e-mail, dove diceva:<> Infatti Matt non aveva mai giocato fino ad allora a nessuno dei due FNAF e non conosceva nemmeno i personaggi, sicuramente non sapeva che quel gioco che aveva trovato non era solo craccato. Il giorno dopo come al solito pioveva, sentii suonare il campanello, era Matt, entrò in casa con una bustina bianca con dentro il CD, gli chiesi se poteva rimanere un po’, ma lui aveva fretta, doveva studiare, prima che se ne andasse gli chiesi dove aveva trovato quel gioco, lui rispose: <> Dopo ciò salutammo e lo incoraggiai per l’esame che doveva essere proprio il giorno dopo. Aprii la busta e trovai ovviamente un CD-R, con sopra scritto a mano: FREDDY, immaginavo che Matt non volesse scrivere per intero il titolo, così inserii il disco dentro il lettore. Una volta nel lettore il computer mi fece esplorare il contenuto e dentro c’erano due file: uno era un documento di testo del mio amico dove diceva che potevo copiare il file nel desktop, l’altro file ovviamente era il gioco, stranamente pesava 678mb e si chiamava: Freddy.exe, (exe per chi non lo sapesse ancora è il formato eseguibile di Windows), copiai quindi il file e avviai il gioco. La scheramata che si presentò era quella del primo FNAF, c’era il titolo, nuovo gioco, continua e ovviamente l’inquietante immagine di Freddy fazbear nello sfondo, con tanto di animazioni, sembrava tutto normale, ma chissà perchè pesava così tanto, senza perdere tempo incominciai il gioco, apparve la solita schermata con la pagina di giornale che parlava di una pizzeria in cerca di un guardiano notturno, poi la schermata successiva: 12:00 AM 1st Night, come pensavo era proprio FNAF 1, ma in fondo allo schermo però… c’era una frase color sangue: <> Ok avevo appena ricevuto un gioco modificato, questo non mi fece paura perché in effetti una frase come quella in un gioco simile calzava alla perfezione. Incominciai il primo livello, e non vidi niente di strano, tranne che nell’interruttore della porta destra c’era un teschio disegnato, spinsi e la porta si chiuse, riprovai e la porta si riaprì nuovamente, niente di strano, iniziai a controllare le telecamere e notai che nel backstage, c’erano i 3 animatronics che invece di guardare il vuoto come di solito mi fissavano, questo accadde anche nell’originale, ma non dalla prima notte e poi era una cosa rarissima, controllai tutte le stanze e notai che al posto della cucina, ovvero la stanza senza telecamera con solo l’audio, c’era una stanza chiamata slaughterhouse, ovvero mattatoio, la cosa mi inquietò leggermente, chissà quali jumpscare da infarto mi aspettavano là dentro. Tornai a controllare l’ufficio e nessuna traccia di animatronics, guardai di nuovo nel backstage e notai che erano spariti Chica e Bonnie, Bonnie era nel salone principale, mentre Chica… dove poteva essere? Controllai tutte le stanze, quando sentii un lamento agghiacciante, guardai nell’ufficio, accesi la luce di destra….mi spaventai, Chica era in piedi dall’entrata, aveva uno sguardo inquietante e minaccioso, chiusi subito la porta che incredibilmente le mozzò la testa, la scena mi fece rimare a bocca aperta, ora la porta di destra era chiusa e la testa di Chica sporca di sangue nel pavimento dell’ufficio… ora avevo capito cosa significava quel teschio sull’interruttore, era una sorta di ghigliottina, non era una porta, contento dissi:<> Pensai. Chica era morta e non poteva più darmi fastidio, rimanevano ora 4 animatronics, Bonnie, ancora immobile nel salone, Freddy, che mi fissava ancora là nel backstage, il golden Freddy che avrei sperato non mi apparisse già alla prima notte e Foxy, Foxy! Non ho più controllato il pirate cove, forse si è mosso, improvvisamente lo sentii cantare, quindi voleva dire solo una cosa, stava uscendo, andai a vedere e urlai, il pirate cove era aperto, c’era Foxy, ma non era il solito, aveva gli occhi rossi e un sorriso conterrficanti denti aguzzi e sporchi di sangue! Ora iniziavo un po' a tremare, non sapevo se continuare, ma ad un tratto sentii un altro lamento, era sicuramente Bonnie, era nel mio ufficio, controllai la porta e lo vidi, chiusi subito la porta, ma in quel momento…lo schermo diventò nero e passai alla notte successiva… cosa? Non capivo, erano solo le 4 e non le 6! Dovevo riprendermi dalla visione di prima di quel Foxy, così chiusi il gioco e decisi di riposare, Matt mi doveva spiegazioni, infatti la sera stessa gli inviai una e-mail e gli raccontai tutto, dopo poco mi rispose e disse che non ne sapeva niente, così decidemmo di incontrarci il giorno dopo, io pensavo che mi prendesse per il culo e che volesse farmi uno scherzo. Mi sbagliai, infatti il giorno dopo parlai con Matt e gli feci vedere il gioco, non volevo cancellare la partita così guardammo insieme come poteva essere la 2° notte, e infatti come pensavo per terra c’era ancora la testa di Chica con tanto sangue sparso sul pavimento, alla vista di ciò il mio amico mi disse che non c’era niente di simile e che quando iniziò a giocare non riusciva a fare molto perché una gallina urlante lo faceva sempre perdere, stava parlando appunto di Chica, poi mi disse che in una stanza c’era un tendone che era sempre chiuso, io gli dissi che c’era un Foxy macabro una volta aperto, ma lui disse che non aveva mai visto nulla, così fu il momento allora di controllare il pirate cove, con un brivido gelido di paura ciccai e rividi quell’orrenda immagine, stavolta sotto nel cartello (quello con scritto: "Out of order")c’era una frase:<> Sia io che Matt urlammo, ma non ci volevamo arrendere, e decidemmo di continuare a giocare, testardi come eravamo. La notte (inteso come livello del gioco) scorreva più lenta del solito erano solo le 2 quando al continuo controllo delle telecamere….sentimmo un urlo agghiacciante, controllammo l’ufficio…niente, ma una volta accesa la luce di sinistra c’era Bonnie che ci fissava, provai a chiudere la porta…troppo tardi e Bonnie fece il suo solito jumpscare con tanto di urlo, ma dopo che era finito non apparve la schermata solita, ma uno screenshoot del coniglio sporco di sangue con gli occhi rossi…. e una terribile voce in sottofondo:<> Ancora quella maledetta frase!! Ero stanco di ciò, Matt disse: <<È meglio che giochi io, tu non stai molto bene, sei pallido e stai tremando>> Infatti ero impaurito, ma come non potevo esserlo, prima Foxy e ora Bonnie con quel sangue addosso, sangue così reale, e poi quella frase, come se fosse rivolta a me o a Matt. Matt era davvero coraggioso, dopo aver capito le meccaniche di gioco, mi sembrava quasi ci prendesse gusto, cosa strana nel pirate cove ora c’era sempre il solito Foxy, e non quello che tanto mi turbò, inoltre il backstage era sempre vuoto, infatti Bonnie era sempre in agguato, anche Freddy, dopo poco a Matt comparve il jumpscare di Freddy, dopo la schermata del game over partì un video, era un filmato fatto con un telefono, c’erano due figure oscure che avanzavano verso l’inquadratura, erano Freddy e Bonnie, poi il telefono fu voltato e si videro altre due figure, Chica, che lo teneva e Foxy, insieme iniziarono a ripetere una frase con una inquietante voce robotica:<> Ci invitavano a giocare con loro! A questo punto eravamo confusi, confusi ma non ci volevamo arrendere, infatti continuammo a giocare. Riuscimmo a turni a finire la seconda e la terza notte, controllando tutte le stanze, anche il mattatoio, dove non c’era alcun rumore, tranne dalla quarta notte dove si sentivano rumori di animatronics che si muovevano, dopo poco non si sentirono più nemmeno quelli, infatti si stavano dirigendo verso l’ufficio e una volta negli angoli si fermarono, apparve anche golden Freddy al centro, dopo la schermata del suo urlo, la notte fu completa, <> Chiesi. Iniziò la quinta, ovvero l’ultima notte, e qui dopo la terrificante registrazione (ovvero la solita di che era anche nell'originale) controllammo tutte le stanze, tutto vuoto, non c’era più nessun animatronics, non c’era più nemmeno la testa di Chica, si stavano prendendo gioco di noi…. a un tratto….. sentimmo dei rumori, venivano dal mattatoio sentivamo carne che veniva tagliata, ossa spaccate e…. strani e orribili versi, entrambi ci spaventammo, ma non finì qui, infatti si sentivano molto bene, durarono poco…. poi…… il silenzio, era il momento di controllare le stanze, ma in nessuna, nemmeno nell’ufficio c’era traccia di loro. <> Dissi, era impossibile, in nessuna stanza era possibile trovarli, così a un tratto la notte finì. Entrambi non riuscimmo a capirne il perchè, ma a che gioco ci volevano far giocare? Era solo uno scherzo? No non lo era, lo schermo diventò nero e al posto della schermata di fine gioco apparve la terribile frase:<> Seguito da una risata malefica e agghiacciante... ma fu troppo tardi quando ci accorgemmo che era dietro di noi. Categoria:Crappypasta Categoria:Gamepasta Categoria:Computer/Informatica Categoria:Crappypasta pretenziose Categoria:Made by M95 quello di YouTube